Peeta Eats Katniss Out
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: Peeta and Katniss are forced to get married in District 12 after the 74th Hunger Games. How will the pair deal with their feelings or lack thereof? Can they learn to love each other? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Forced Marriage

**Chapter 1: Forced Marriage**

Wedding days were supposed to be happy. There was supposed to be flowers and decorations and smiles and laughter everywhere – amongst the guests and especially between the bride and groom.

Today was not going to be like that. At all. Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen both knew it.

After winning the 74th Hunger Games by pretending to be lovers, the Capitol was now forcing the two to get married. Peeta should have been ecstatic that he was marrying the love of his life…. except that he knew Katniss had only pretended to love him. But what could they do? They had to keep up the star-crossed lovers act, and somewhere along the line, President Snow would probably expect them to have children. And those children would likely be sent into a future arena. None of which Katniss wanted.

Given how much their very lives were now tied, it was amazing that the pair and their mentor, Haymitch Abernathy, had managed to convince the Capitol to let them have a private, intimate ceremony. A small guest list from within District 12, along with a single camera to tape the event before broadcasting it live at a later date, had been arranged.

So, here they were now, at the altar – Katniss looking so beautiful in her dress, and Peeta dashing in his suit with Haymitch by his side. The holy man blessed them, and Peeta wondered if they were doing the right thing. He brushed it from his mind. Right or wrong, they had no choice at this point, and it was too late to turn back. _We'll make it work….somehow_. Then, he bent and kissed Katniss. Just for a moment, he forgot everything and had no more doubts. The feeling of Katniss kissing him back (he did not want to ponder how much of it was contrived) was enough to make him entertain happiness for a brief period. That moment ended, however, as he spotted the first face he saw in the crowd when they broke apart: Gale Hawthorne, looking tormented. Refusing to look the young man in the eye, Katniss and Peeta left the Justice Building and headed for his house in the Victor's Village. A small toasting was held, as was tradition, before everyone left. Haymitch was last of all out the door, giving his protégés a sympathetic look before pulling the bolt to behind him.

Peeta and Katniss now awkwardly went up to Peeta's – no, _their_ room – and began to prepare for the night. Peeta leaned against the wall and watched as Katniss began to unbraid her hair. He averted his eyes as she undressed and pulled a nightdress over herself. Finally, he dared to speak up.

"Katniss?" She shot him a blank look. Well, at least it wasn't a hostile one. Peeta cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. For all of this. I…. know it's not what you wanted."

Katniss turned away, mumbling "It's not your fault."

Another awkward pause. Katniss had finished her routine and was just staring at herself in the mirror. Peeta cleared his throat.

"Do you….want to get in bed?" Katniss looked at the bed and Peeta's heart broke to see tears welling up in her eyes. He felt like such an idiot - no, a louse, that was a better word – forcing the girl he loved into a one-way, and therefore loveless marriage. "We don't have to do…. anything tonight. It doesn't even have to be soon. Just…. whenever you're ready." Then, to lighten the mood, he cracked, "It's not like the Capitol has bugged this place to check up on our sex life."

The tiniest of smiles curved along Katniss's mouth. Turning back to Peeta, she approached him. Before the boy could react, she had reached up and kissed his lips gently; he barely had time to react before she pulled away.

"Thank you," she whispered, full of gratitude that Peeta was respecting what little wishes she had left. He nodded, before the pair got into bed and promptly lay on opposite edges, their backs awkwardly to each other.

So much for a blissful wedding night.


	2. Chapter 2: More Than an Act?

**Chapter 2: More than an Act?**

A few weeks passed. Katniss and Peeta basically continued with their lives the way they had been, the only exception being that they now lived together. Peeta felt awful that this marriage was turning out to be a sham; he knew the rest of the District was aware of this fact. At least he was grateful that nobody blamed him. He would honestly be more upset if anyone blamed Katniss.

All of this came to a head one day, when the pair learned that the Capitol would be stopping by to check on them for a news segment. Katniss panicked at this.

"They'll be expecting us to have at least tried for a baby, and we…." she blushed at the mere entertainment of that possibility. Peeta brushed it off.

"If they think that I'd have managed to get you pregnant in only a few weeks, I'd have to see what they've been drinking. Besides, that's the least of our problems. We have to furnish our acting skills."

"What are you talking about?" Katniss wondered.

Peeta almost lost his temper at this. Instead of saying _You know damn well_ , he replied with simply, "You know. Forget there being no sex – I haven't kissed you once since the wedding. Hell, I've barely been able to touch you!"

Katniss raised an eyebrow, but did not get angry. "That's what this is about? You think I can't pull off a few kisses and hugs? I can. The question is: can you?"

Now it was Peeta's turn to do a double-take. "What exactly are you implying? That I can't kiss well?"

"A kiss goes two ways, Lover Boy. I may not have been open about letting you kiss me, but you haven't exactly tried either! We both need work, but you need it more. You can't lose your touch from the Games – not now."

She sat up on the kitchen countertop and beckoned him forward. "Come here. Let's do a practice run." Peeta refrained from rolling his eyes and moved closer to her, but nothing else happened. Katniss chuckled.

"You wanna kiss me, you're gonna have to touch me, Mellark." She got a flash of inspiration. "Put your hands on my hips." She guided them to the spot. Another thoughtful pause. "I'll probably put my arms like this." She draped them around Peeta's neck.

Peeta smirked. "How will you know what to do?"

Katniss scowled. "I've watched my fair share of rom-coms with Prim." This comment, plus their awkward position – despite the fact that they were married – was too much for Peeta. He cracked up.

"Look at me," Katniss ordered. She waited until he was before adding, "Close your eyes." Peeta obeyed and waited.

Gathering her courage after a few falters, Katniss leaned in and pressed her lips to Peeta's.

Electricity. That's what she felt. Though it could also be argued that she had almost forgotten what Peeta's lips tasted like. Anyway, at their joining, Katniss jolted slightly before deepening the kiss on her own, opening her mouth to let him in. She closed her eyes in contentment. Her hands fisted in his hair, running through his blonde locks. Almost involuntarily, Katniss hooked her leg behind Peeta's thigh. Peeta gave a small growl, as his hands dug possessively into her hips. He didn't grope any lower, which Katniss appreciated. But even this thought was barely brought forward as Katniss placed her arms back around her husband's neck, leaned into him and kissed him harder. This felt so wonderful…. why hadn't she been more open to doing this more often?...

At long last, she (though reluctantly) pulled out of this kiss and pushed Peeta away.

"What?" Peeta asked, immediately questioning if he had done something wrong.

"Lesson's over. You're good to go," Katniss said flatly as she slipped off the counter and away from him. Peeta peered closer at her, even if she was refusing to look at him.

"Are you blushing?" he asked with a grin, voicing his thoughts.

"I'm going hunting; I'll see you tonight," Katniss evaded. With that, she picked up her bow and bag and was out the door, Peeta staring after her.


	3. Chapter 3: Exploring

**Chapter 3: Exploring**

As time went by, Peeta and Katniss got used to living with each other as husband and wife. Within a few months, they were even less shy about seeing each other naked. Beginning in the spring months, Katniss even took to going to bed naked – though, sadly for poor Peeta, they had never broken any sexual tension and made love yet. Seeing his wife naked and not being with him in that intimate way only tore Peeta up inside more. He had no choice but to pleasure himself whenever he was sure Katniss was asleep and always facing away from her.

May finally arrived. Peeta and Katniss had been married all of five months. With this time of year came a special day… May 10th. Katniss's birthday. Peeta had every intention of giving his wife a proper celebration – 24 hours of doing nothing but doting on her, baking her favorite pastries, that sort of thing.

So it was that Peeta woke up early on his wife's 17th birthday; Katniss was still out. Her covers had been pushed down during the night, so that she was now naked in full view of him. Just seeing her that way made Peeta hard.

A dirty thought struck him for how he could begin celebrating her birthday. But did he dare? In the end, she might be angry with him, but this also meant that could stop beating around the bush. And with the Capitol seemingly omnipresent, it would be better for that to happen sooner rather than later.

Peeta silently slipped out of bed until his face was positioned between Katniss's legs. Summoning his bravery, he tentatively placed his mouth over her folds until he found her nub. Gently, he began to suckle.

Katniss actually began to respond, rolling her hips up into his tongue. "Mmmmm….." he heard her moan. Then, astonishingly, he heard his name: "Peeta."

Peeta started, thinking he had been caught, but when he looked up, he saw Katniss was still asleep. This was proven as he started sucking again and Katniss groaned, "Peeta." She now thrust her hips upward.

Peeta grinned in triumph against her nub. She was having sex with him in her sleep! And she groaned out _his_ name, not that damn Gale's! He wondered if she ever pleasured herself, or thought of him as she did. She must!

Peeta picked up his pace, matched with the now faster and more wild thrusting of Katniss's pelvis – up and down, up and down. Amazingly, she was still asleep, though she was now moaning out instructions.

"Ohhhh! Oh! Oh, yes, Peeta! Yes! There! Right there! Fuck….so good…"

Peeta obeyed, unbeknownst to her. He almost forgot that he was technically doing this to her without her permission.

That wouldn't last for long.

"What the hell is – _Peeta Joseph Mellark_!" Peeta jumped and looked up to see Katniss, who was very much awake and now staring down at him in mortification. He was in trouble now, as he knew he would be; his wife only ever used his full name when she was really ticked off at him.

"What exactly are you doing?"

Peeta boldly licked her vagina one last time and gave her his most innocent smile.

"Surprise! Happy birthday, honey!"

Katniss gave him a murderous scowl, but Peeta thought he saw amusement at least in her eyes. This was confirmed when she barked, "Well? Did I ask you to stop?"

Peeta stared at her, mouth agape. She was actually giving him permission to….? Katniss must have read his thoughts, for she smiled.

"Come here," she beckoned. It looked almost silly, how fast Peeta scrambled to lie on top of her. Katniss gave him a warm kiss.

"What an excellent surprise. Thank you. Do you want to take it to the next level?"

Peeta stared at her again.

"I'm ready," Katniss nodded, putting on a brave face. "And you've been so patient with me these last several months. Not complaining; nothing's been forced. You deserve it."

Peeta gleefully made to position himself over Katniss's now wet folds, but she stopped him.

"Ah, ah, ah. Condom first, mister. I may be ready to consummate our marriage five months late, lose my virginity and all that. But I am not ready to get pregnant. The Capitol doesn't like it, then tough shit."

Peeta did not mind one bit. "As you wish, my dear." He put on a condom that Katniss handed him with her help. Then, his wife undressed him and gave his butt a squeeze as she guided him into her, down to the hilt.

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Peeta gasped.

"I know!" Katniss laughed, before giving him a chaste kiss and allowing her husband to make love to her for the first time.


End file.
